


eureka believe?

by enterprise29



Series: my short stories - allsorts of different fandoms [8]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Belief, Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Proof, Small Towns, town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a town of scientists surely if they believe something they would have proof. Do they believe in Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	eureka believe?

Eureka was the type of town where Christmas could go one of two ways.  
Either the whole town, apart from maybe Jack and Zoe would not believe.  
Or  
Well, everyone could really truly believe. Believe and trust so much that they have undeniable proof.  
That was the thing about this strange little town they held strong beliefs in some things and absolutely none in others, and not just normal beliefs either but strange ones too.  
The town of eureka always knew the truth and always backed it up with undeniable proof.  
Christmas is strange time for them but one thing is for sure, they always have spirit.


End file.
